Darkest Before Dawn
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: As that old Saying goes " Revenge is best served Cold ,Luke Duke is the victim of one. Unfortunately this time lady luck was not on his side The Dukes will need a miracle this time.
1. Darkest Before Dawn

**Author's Notes : Y'all made need a tissue for this one it is gonna be a sad one.  
**

It all started one night at the Boars Nest during the party of the boys winning the Tobacco Road 500.

They were all gettin' knee walkin' drunk , an everyone was jukin' till the cows came home .

 **Then all of a Sudden the Sheep Dip had done hit the fan and the party had done been crashed .**

" Okay now party time is over it is time for revenge for sending me to prison Luke . Phil Ackley Said Angrily

" Now Phil hold on okay i only did cause you had a stolen all that money. Admitted Luke

" Well Luke you know i hate to do this to you but i just ain't about to go back on my word. Admitted Phil

Then all of sudden Phil gets out his gun , takes aim , Luke collapses into Bo's arms and the whole room Screams.

" Oh My God Luke ... , Luke ..., don't Die on me !, I Ain't about to lose you now stay with me. begged Bo

" Oh ..., Bo ..., I ,,,m I..., Bo..., H.e..lp me !. I am ..., I .. i feel so sle..epy I .., I .. then Luke fell into darkness.

" Luke can... you hear me ..cousin please open your eyes , speak to me , don't (voice breaking) die . begged Bo

Enos quick call an ambulance , tell them to hurry , we ain't got that much time . Said Bo worriedly

15 minutes later the ambulance arrived , Bo was holding Luke in his arms trying to keep him alive.

" Okay son we got it from here you can let him go now we have to get him to the hospital to save him .

Bo finally let go of Luke they got him on a stretcher and put an oxygen mask over his nose , mouth , started an IV .

" Luke ... , Luke..., Luke..., can you hear me sadly the EMT's comment fell on deaf ears.

They covered him with a blanket to prevent shock praying that Luke would hold on till they arrived.

 **" Oh Lordy I got a feelin' in my Bones that the Dukes are in a mess this time.**


	2. Vengence Will Be Mine

Luke arrived at the hospital just in the nick of time , the Emt's rushed Luke into the hospital as quickly as possible .

Since O'l Luke was shot in the chest one of his lungs collasped they hooked him up to a ventilator, an IV.

Once they got Luke all hooked up they tested out his reflexes , sadly it was too late Luke slipped into a comatose st

 **" So Far Phil's plan was working just like Clockwork , trouble is he may just have to cash in his chips soon.**

" I ain't believeing how easy it was gettin' my revenge on Luke Duke he'll be pushing up Daisies. Laughed Phil

"I ain't failing now nothing can stop me now. This plan is foul proof i am in the clear. Assured Phil.

Meanwhile back at the farm Jesse was milking the cows , feeding the chickens when he heard the phone ring.

So he dropped the bucket down , as he was walking to answer the phone he was silently praying it wasn't Rosco.

" Uncle Jesse it's me Bo I'm callin' from Tri- County Hospital to tell you somethin' you ain't gonna like. Said Bo

" Listen Bo whatever it is you can tell me i promise i won't get mad just tell me what's on your mind. Assured Jesse

" Well okay ... um .. , well you see an old enemy of Luke's crashed the party at the Boars Nest , he shot Luke. Said B

 **All Jesse could feel was his blood a boiling inside , come heck or high water Jesse was gonna make them pay.**

" I'm so mad i could bite a hole in the bottom of a milk bucket !. Where in blazes was Rosco at ?. Asked Jesse

" I don't know sir ... Enos was their he called the ambulance for Luke i ..., I'm just so worried. Said Bo

" Hold on Bo i'll be their quicker then mud on a pig keep saying all your prayers , pray the lord don't take him.

Jesse was in such a hurry to get to the hospital on time some of the chickens was losing their feathers .

Meanwhile back in Hazzard Enos had arrived at the Boars Nest he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat.

 **Daisy was happily serving beers to some happy customers completely unaware that trouble was just around the corner.**

After Daisy got done serving the last customer she walked to the bar , She saw Enos not smiling.

" Hey Enos how you doin' sweetie i sure hope you are okay ? . Asked Daisy worriedly

" Um..., Daisy i got some bad news to tell you ... I ... wish it wasn't true ..., Luke got shot last nite at the party .

" Wh...at ( Daisy hesitated ) ... !, please tell me your kidding ... this better be a joke Enos. Warned Daisy

" I wish i was kidding Daisy ... this ain't no joke ... now don't you worry Luke is still alive he ain't dead . Said Enos

" um..., Okay ... um... I'll go over to the hospital right now i ... i ... I'll see you later Enos .

Meanwhile back at the hospital Bo was sitting on the leather couch with his head in his hands , his eyes all red from

When the ER doors opened , out stepped Dr. Dowaliby stepped out , he was a rather older gentlemen.

Bo slowly got up , walked over to the doctor , he could tell that from the look on the doctors face it was not good.

" Sorry it took so long to let you know the news we lost Luke a few times we had till he was stable to tell you.

" Well i wish i had better news for you It seems that due amount of blood loss Luke slipped into a Coma.

" The problem is that your cousin suffered a closed head injury , So the chances of Luke waking up are slim.

Meanwhile Jesse , Daisy was just now arriving at the hospital they could tell from Bo's red eyes it was bad.

Daisy could tell that Bo needed a hug so she walked over to him , gave him some sugar .

" Say Bo what did the doctor say about Luke ? . asked Jesse curiously

" Oh It's terrible i wish had better news for y'all it seems that Luke suffered a lot of blood loss , Luke is in a coma.

" No ..., Not Luke..., he can't ... , No ..., he can't die i won't let him ... he ..., has to wake up .

" Oh now baby we ain't in charge of that., That ain't up to us ... we just gotta pray the lord let's Luke stay.

Meanwhile back in Hazzard Rosco was up to his ears in wanted posters , a real crime happened.

 **" Y'know Friends Since Rosco is slow as Molasses it maybe till snow falls before he gets arrested.**


	3. In The Dark

Jesse Duke was always a very prideful man when he read the morning newspaper that said " criminal still at large ".

He had to swallow some of his pride , realize that dummy of a sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane is to blame.

" I ain't believeing this why that dummy of a sheriff ain't never gonna catch whoever hurt Luke.

" Now Uncle Jesse don't go getting your blood pressure up". Enos will catch whoever did it. Promised Daisy

Bo who was drinking his coffee started worrying that time maybe running out for poor Luke.

" By the the time Rosco get's around to finding out who done it it maybe too late for Luke ". Said Bo worriedly

 **Meanwhile over at the hospital Luke was still hanging by a thread , still out cold at least he was alive for now.**

Poor Luke was looking more , more like a beat up old rag doll with bandges , sitiches on his chest , ventilator..

He was covered up to his chest with a warm blanket , with his eyes shut tighter then a cork in a bottle.

he was bruised , had scrapes on his face which made him look like a tattered , torn dead mackerel.

 **" O'l Luke is in the Dark for now about Phil's plan only if he makes it will be a test of time.**

Meanwhile in Hazzard Rosco was going over the wanted posters , FBI's list of most wanted , Phil Ackley was on the

" Um..., I ain't got a clue as to who them Dukes is talking about it's just another one of their tricks". Grumbled Rosco

" Oh ..., I ain't gonna waste my time on some wild goose chase for them Dukes. If i do Boss will cut my pay.

 **So Folk's O'l Rosco went out on patrol , with Rosco's luck he'd get sprayed by a skunk before arresting .**

Phil was just driving along hoping that no one would spot him in this gray sedan so far he was lucky.

 _"Cause who should happen to be on that same road was deputy Enos strait Phil tried he just couldn't shake him._

"Phil just happend to be in a blissful state of ignorance when all of sudden he heard some police siren's .

" So quicker then you can say flapjacks on a ferris wheel Phil hit the gas , trying his best to shake Enos .

" Enos was sticking to him like tar , Phil couldn't shake him until he got to the famous Hazzard County Carwash.

Meanwhile the Dukes was over at the hospital visiting Luke who they were hoping would pull through.

Bo could feel the tears burning in his eyes as he looked at his bearly alive cousin who was hanging on for dear life.

" C'mon Luke stay with us cousin please wake up ... Luke i ain't ready to let you go cousin up." Begged Bo

Jesse figured he'd try so he picked up Luke's clammy hand " Luke please come back to us open your eyes ".

Luke just layed their you couldn't hear a peep out of him all of a sudden his eyelids fluttered they didn't open at all.

" Oh..., Uncle Jesse what are we gonna do ?', what if Luke don't wake up i don't want to lose him. admitted Daisy

" Now honey we can't worry about that it ain't up to us sadly it's all in God's hands now . Assured Jesse

Phil was still a free man for now as he was walking around the post office he saw wanted Posters .

Phil's luck was about to change since Enos was walking the same street from the busy bee cafe with a bagel .

" Oh .., Shoot it's that dang dipstick of a deputy". So Phil hopskipped into his car , then Enos spotted him leaving".

Before you could say FlapJacks on a FerrisWheel Enos took after him quicker then a hounddog after a rabbit .

Phil tried to shake him everywhere but loose then to make matters worse a grizzley bear had just stepped out.

So Phil had no choice to slam on his breaks then out of the blue Enos showed up , slapped the cuffs on him.

 **" Well it look's like the Sheep Dip has done hit the fan , Phil is looking to be spending a life in prison".**

While over at the hospital Luke was laying in bed with little beads of sweat then he started seizing .

" **Uh Oh friends I ain't got a good feeling about this sounds like the Dukes Dominio's is about to fall".**


	4. Cast The First Stone

**When Enos's patrol car pulled up to the police station Phil was feelin' lower then a possom as Enos led him in.**

" Howdy Sheriff i done caught the guy that shot Luke .., he sure gave me a run for my money . ". Kidded Enos

Meanwhile Rosco was looking at wanted posters little knowing that the guilty party had just been caught.

" Don't just stand their dummy lock him up , throw away the key. ordered Rosco

" So as Phil was facing a lifetime behind bars , the Dukes luck was lookin' like it was just running out.

Meanwhile as Phil was left alone in the cell he started hatching an idea on how to get out of this mess.

While over at the hospital O'l Luke was flip flopping like a fish outta water suddenly Luke passed out .

" I wonder what could have caused this to happen ?." He was fine then he had sezuries. Wondered Doc

Then doc Applebee looked over Luke's wound an noticed that it looked a little red , then he started getting worried.

" Oh No .., it looks like we may have a problem !"., It seem's that Luke has developed a complication. Doc. Applebee

So he made his way down to the waiting room to see Bo , he said " Um... Bo I have some bad news. Doc said

" Oh ... really Doc what is wrong ?., It seems that Luke has developed an infection ... he has influenza.

" Oh No ..., Doc is he gonna be okay ?. , Asked Bo worriedly

" Well it's gonna be touch and go for now only time will tell. Luke seems okay he has a good chance of making it .

" Dang nit Luke..., will you wake up cousin ... . c'mon Luke open those eyes for me . begged Bo

Luke ..., I .. love you ..., i miss you please i need you i ain't about to lose you now . Please wake up. begged Bo

 **" Now y'all Bo Duke is a man of many talents unfortunetly Patients ain't one of um so he was starting to lose it.**

 **"** Dangnit Luke if you don't wake up now i am gonna sell the General to Hobie so c'mon Wake up now !. kidded Bo

 **" Well friend's it looks like O'l Luke has gone from the frying pan into the fire sure hope he don't get burned."**


	5. A Debt To Be Paid

**Well Friend's it seem's that the Dukes luck is fixin' to change since Phil is now behind bars.**

 **As that old saying goes " don't count your chicken's before they hatch ".**

Over at the hospital the Dukes was visting Luke hoping that he was out of harm's way by now.

Daisy and Jesse was sitting in some chairs on the side of Luke's room while keeping an eye on him they talked .

" Oh..., Uncle Jesse this makes me so mad Luke ain't done nothin' wrong . Daisy said angrily

" Now Baby ..., just be happy that Enos caught who committed this awful crime . Admitted Jesse

" Uncle Jesse i just wish that this never happened to Poor Luke who is just a victim. Daisy said compassionately

" I know honey this whole mess never would have happened if Rosco had done his job. Jesse said Angrily

 **" Poor O'l Luke was in a real mess this time only time will tell if he can win the war.**

Bo was just now coming in from drinking coffee , his heart was breaking seeing Luke suffering like this.

" What if we ain't able to save Luke in time ?, and Phil get's away with this we can't let him . Says Bo concernly

" Don't you worry none boy i ain't about to let that pondscum get away with something like this . Jesse said sternly

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Luke was fighting for his life, Bo walked over , picked Luke's hand up.

" Luke i promise you cousin I will make Phil pay for hurting you this way , he will regret he ever came to Hazzard.

Suddenly Bo saw Luke's eyes twitch he got this feelin' that Luke was coming out of his Coma.

No such luck Luke was still running a fever , Bo noticed that he had a little red rash developing .

 **" Oh Lordy folks i got a feelin' that the Dominio's is about fixin' to fall , time is running out for Luke.**

" Dangit Luke ..., would you wake up i ... need you cousin i can' t afford to lose you now . begged Bo

Jesse could tell that Bo was gettin' frustrated , impatient so he figured he would walk over to him , reassure him.

" Now Bo you ain't helping Luke any by gettin' frustrated at him the best you can do is make Phil pay .

So Bo followed Uncle Jesse's orders and he got up an , decided to pay a visit to Phil who is to blame for this mess.

Meanwhile at City Hall Phil was still steaming about getting caught he was working on a plan of busting out of jail.

As luck would have it who should happen to be walking down the steps to the jailcell deputy Enos Stright .

It was lambchops , mashed potatoes , corn , brownie , who should be following him none other then flash .

" Howdy doo deputy i love me some lambchops so why don't you drop that tray onto the bench here , leave .

So Enos did what he was told , no sooner was Enos gone did Phil not pick up the lambchop , call flash over for some

" c'mon ... , c'mon ..., yum yum pork ..., tastes good sugar don't you wanna sink your teeth into this tender chop .

 **" Since Flash had a brain the size of a acorn she took the bait , now the sheep dip is about to hit the fan".**

Phil was now a free man , he got into his car was heading to the Boars Nest to grab a cold one .

Little did he know that Bo Duke was following him , was sticking to him like hot butter on a corncob .

Finally Bo caught up to him , he forced Phil off the road , into a ditch then he pulled Phil out of the car.

" I want you to pay for hurting Luke ..., i thought you learned your lesson the last time you was here in Hazzard. ".

Phil took off running trying to shake Bo like a bad cold , Phil just wasn't fast enough Bo dragged him down .

" I want you to pay ..., ! you hear me !"., If Luke dies before his time his blood will be on your hand's. !. warned Bo .

Bo punched Phil in the Jaw , gave him a few hits in the chest , then he gave him a few hits in the face.

Meanwhile over at the hospital Luke was being examined by his nurse she noticed that he had a rash .

So she got out her penlight , she shined it in Luke's eyelid , hoping to get a response she got a little blink .

Then she checked the machine that was watching Luke temperature , she saw it went up again .

So then she figured she would put a shot of tylenol into Luke's IV , then she left room to go on her rounds.

Luke was tryin ' his best to wake up from this deep sleep his eyes was being weighed down with bricks.

Jesse , Daisy decided to go back into Luke's room , try to check on him hoping he would be safe by now.

It broke Jesse's heart to see Luke like this he prayed that Luke would wake up , not die before his time.

" My Poor boy ..., i wish that you would wake up boy ..., I miss you please come back to us Luke. Begged Jesse

Luke's poor body was working overtime to try , fight this bug he was suffering bad !.

Luke was not making any improvements so Doc. Applebee thought they would try to put Luke on a cooling bed.

So they placed the unconcious Luke on a bed , covered him with a sheet , they all prayed Luke would make it.

" Well Doc..., what do your reckon Luke's chances are of making it through this mess ?. Asked Jesse curiously

" Jesse providing that he don't suffer anymore complication's i would say about 50 % Jesse.

" I really miss Luke i want my boy back i don't care how long it takes promise me you'll bring him back. Said Jesse

" I promise with all my heart Jesse i will do all i can i give you my word i will do all i can most of it is in God's Hands.

 **" It seems that Luke's fate now rests in God's Hands , Only time will tell if Luke makes it .**

When Jesse and Daisy arrived back at the farm with heavy hearts they both felt like life had dealt them a bad card.

" Uncle Jesse i ain't never forgivin' that rotton man for coming to Hazzard , harming Luke like this. compassionately

'' I know baby I really hope the lord sends that damn rotton scoundrel where the sun don't shine. Jesse said Angrily

 **" When you play with fire you never know who is gonna get hurt , now Luke is paying the price.**


	6. Sins Of The Past

**" Well y'all as that o'l saying goes " Those who don't learn from the past are meant to repeat it .**

 **As Bo Duke felt the sunlight on his face he could also feel a dam about to burst .**

Bo Duke looked over at the empty bed on the other side of room , as he looked at it his heart was breaking in two.

So as he made his way out to the kitchen Jesse could see that his youngest was takin' this pretty hard.

" Hey Bo ... , ( I can tell from looking at you that you had a rather restless night boy . Said Jesse senstively

'" Yes sir i did . Bo said ( sadly ) .., I'm sorry uncle Jesse it's just i ... , can't get the image of Luke out of my mind. Said Bo honestly

" I know boy it's a shame that something like that happened , that dummy Rosco should have been their to do his job.! Said Jesse angrily

" I am so mad i could bite a hole in the bottom of a milk bucket a real crime happened , he was nowhere to be found!. Jesse said furiously

 **So after Bo , Jesse finished breakfast they decided to pay a visit to City Hall Jesse was as mad as a grizzley bear.**

" !ROSCO YOU PEABRAIN YOU REALLY ARE A POOR EXCUSE FOR A SHERIFF. Jesse said angrily

" Now Jesse what are you hollering about now i am a very busy man i ain't got time to deal with you pesky dukes . grumbled Rosco

" Rosco we are here on a very important matter someone shot Luke last nite , where were you ?!. Accused Jesse

" Oh see i know you Dukes is playing one of your tricks i can see that now i ain't fallin' for y'all's tricks. Accused Rosco.

" Rosco now i have put up with you for years and all the tricks you and JD pulled on my boys this is the last straw..! Grumbled Jesse

" Now Jesse i ..., I..., don't know what to say i can promise you that i will find out who shot him ..., I will arrest him., Promised Rosco

" Ok Rosco will see if Luke dies then it's gonna be your funeral we ain't gonna forgive you for it . Threatend Bo

 **" After that the Dukes left , those words were ringing in Rosco's ears like churchbells on a Sunday Service.**

Later on that day Phil stopped by the Boars Nest to grab a cold one hoping no one would spot him .

" Hello Honey i bet you would love a nice cold one to wet your whistle ?. Asked Daisy

" Sure i would love to darlin' i'll have a nice cold one on the rocks sugar . Said Phil charminly

So Daisy went to fix Phil a cold one , then she couldn't help get this feelin' that she has seen him before so she got on the CB to Bo.

" Hey this is Bo Peep callin' lost Sheep 2 y'all got your ears on ? . asked Daisy

" Hey Cousin this here's Lost Sheep 2 here what's going on darling ? asked Bo

I just spotted this guy here , I got the strangest feeling that i've seen him before. i just can't place him. explained Daisy

" Maybe I've seen him what does he look like ? maybe me , Luke's seen him somewhere ? asked Bo curiously

" Well um... let's see he is tall , has brown hair , brown eyes , short hair , he also has a gun belt.

" Oh ... no Daisy that sounds a lot like the guy that shot Luke . . thanks for the tip baby over , out . said Bo


	7. Two Steps Forward One Step Back

**Y'know when the good Lord passed out Good Luck Bo and Luke must have been out fishing .**

 **Since their luck has been running as bad as waking up and finding a rattlesnake in your bed.**

Enos was cleaning up the dirty floor in the Jailcell 's when he noticed that the cell Phil was in was empty.

" Ding Dang'nit all the rotton luck i ain't believing this Sheriff Rosco's gonna cut my pay . Worried Enos

Just about now Rosco was going over the most wanted posters little knowing that trouble had just happened .

" Uh Sheriff Rosco ... , . Um... i g...ot got some uh..., bad news for you sir . That prisoner escaped . Confessed Enos

" ! WHAT "You PeaBrain Jackass you let him go oh ..., oh god ..., uhh uhh..., how could you let him leave. Confessed

" Well uh..., see Flash was the reason he escaped i found this lambchop bone he tricked her . Confessed Enos

" Don't just stand their dummy go out on patrol , see if you can find him and lock him up . Ordered Rosco

As All this was going on the Dukes was over at the hospital hoping to get good news for a change .

Doc Applebee was just now examining Luke , he checked his temperature , it went from 108 to 104.

And then he got out his penlight , checked Luke's reflexes he lifted up his left eyelid , got no response.

Then he was about to call it quits when he noticed that Luke had developed a red rash on his chest.

" Oh..., No this can't be i coulda sworn he had the flu oh..., No this is bad ... I don't know how to tell Jesse.

Jesse saw Doc. Applebee comin' out of Luke's room , he saw that he had a worried look on his face.

" Well So how is my boy doc ?''. Is he doin' any better i sure hope we can take Luke home . Jesse said happily

" Oh..., Well Jesse i wish i could tell you that Luke was gettin' better he took a turn for the worse again" .

" I do have good news for y'all too his fever has gone down just seems that he ain't getting better . Sighed Doc. Ap

" It seem's that Luke doesn't have the Flu i thought he had the flu it seem's he ..., has Scarlett Fever .

" He will be okay though the fever is going down , he just ain't out of the woods yet . , i can treat it with medicene.

" uh ... , Doc i thought Luke was gettin' better ?. Bo said with a look of confusion , concern .

" Yes Bo i know i did too it seem's that uh Luke's body ain't fighting off the bug as well as i thought". Doc said

Don't y'all worry none i can treat this with an antibiotic called " benzathine " it will kill the bug hopefully he'll be fine.

" Well um..., Do you think it will be soon that Luke will be better ? ". , Please don't let Luke die . " Begged Bo ".

" I will do what i can to make sure Luke makes it through this ordeal It just ain't gonna be that easy . Assured Doc.

 **" With that piece of news the boys luck has just fallen down a well ,how are the boys gonna get outta this one"**

" Oh god Uncle Jesse i ain't never gonna be able to forgive Phil if he gets away with this ". Bo said angrily

So Early the next morning Bo had decided to take matters into his own hands and go and find Phil , make him pay.

Bo was driving around hoping he would find a clue or something that would tell him where Phil was .

Finally Bo go lucky he managed to find some tiretracks leading to Possom Hollow figured he better follow them.

Bo realized they led to a little shack in the woods , then he quietly got out of the General , slowly walked up to it.

 **He looked into it , he saw that Phil was loading up his gun he figured he was gettin' ready to even .**

" Oh No ..., I ain't about to let Phil harm another person not on my life , not on my word as a Duke . Threatened Bo

Just as Bo thought his luck was going his way he managed to step on a twig , Phil heard it , ... Light's out for Bo.

 **" You know When you play with Fire your gonna get burned , Well the Dukes is burned to a crisp.**


	8. The Storm Rages On

Phil was no happy camper when he saw Bo Duke laying on the floor knocked out he grabbed some rope.

" Their you go you will stay their , be my prisoner till the day is through y'hear me boy. Warned Phil

Then Suddenly Bo felt a sharp pain in the back of his head , the shock of it all woke him up .

" Good Mornin' Bo sure are a site for sore eyes i thought you learned your lesson the last time we met . Phil said

" I am gonna see to it that you ain't gonna harm Luke no more i ain't gonna let you. Warned Bo

So Bo finally gave Phil a whopping he will never forget , Phil was so beatened to death that he couldn't get up .

Finally two hours later Bo finally made a phone call to Enos , he told him to come arrest Phil on attempted murder.

While Over at the hospital Luke was slowly starting to make progress , he started waking up.

Enos arrived just in time to arrest Enos for attempted Murder on Luke , this time he will be put behind bars for life.

Then things slowly started getting better in Hazzard or whatever is considered normal in Hazzard County.


End file.
